1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method of controlling epilepsy, muscle tension, muscular spasticity, and anxiety in living mammal bodies which utilizes certain 3-amino-5-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxylic acids and esters; and novel pharmaceutical compositions therefor are disclosed.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
3-Amino-5-substituted-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxylic acids identical or similar to those useful in the novel methods of the present invention have been disclosed as herbicides in German Offen. No. 2,747,531.
5-Amino-1,3-substituted-4-pyrazolecarboxanilides having anticonvulsant activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,097 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,217 as having anxiolytic and antidepressant activity. In contrast compounds of the present invention are 4-carboxylates and 4-carboxylic acids.
3-Anilido-5-substituted-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxylic acid esters have been disclosed in Japan Kokai No. 74 95,968 to be an effective remedy against smallpox virus.